Flicker Of Flames
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: A storm rages. Lightning strikes. Something crashs into three friend's garden. Something dangerous. Something beautiful. Something terrifying. Something that will change their lives. Forever. Fraphne and there will be Shelma later on : Might change title
1. Lightning

**Chapter 1 - Lightning**

**So, it's done. Finally. This story is basically the same as Bloodlust, a crossover with the Pegasus series. If you haven't read the books, I suggest you do. They're absolutely amazing !It's the start of my new story which I haven't named yet :/Can't think of one. My brain's turned to mush because I've been studying all day for this english exam tomorrow D: D: Someone want to sit it for me? Please? Anyway, here is the first chapter. I'll need to start on the new Bloodlust ones soon :) Enjoy**

The lightening flickered yet again, lighting the darkened room for a short while, a growl of thunder hot in pursuit. The girl shuddered and drew her knees even further towards her chest. Next to her, a younger looking girl huddled, her shaking hands nervously fiddled with the blanket covering both girls. A book sat on her lap, untouched and in danger of tumbling to the floor from the girl's violent shaking. The older of the two gazed around the room, her wide eyes scanning. She hated the dark, and the loss of power didn't help. At all. All the power was lost at least four hours ago, plunging the city into complete darkness and sending the residents into a blind panic everywhere. The storm had hit suddenly; no warning of rain, dark, gloomy clouds, nothing. Starting around midday, the terrifying storm raged on, the ticking clock above their heads reminded the quivering girls how long the city has been under attack. Rain bounced off the windows, sounding like bullets while the wind proceeded to rip branch after branch off the nearby trees. The younger girl lifted a shaking hand and righted her glasses, knocking the book off her entirely in the process. Clumsily she brushed her shoulder-length hair behind her ears and pulled the sleeves of the jumper she wore over her hands with a sniff. Her socked feet curled underneath her in hope of some warmth. The whole house has lost all power supply, the heating along with it. Her hand weaved over to the other girl's and firmly held it. A smile played on her lips as she squeezed back. Her long red hair fell passed her shoulders, waving delicately. She mirrored the small girl's position, her feet also curling under her.

A familiar buzz from the table made the girls start. Only once the flashing light lit the wall in an odd shape did anyone more. The redhead quickly grabbed the mobile and flipped it open, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Daphne, are you two ok? People here keep saying that the storms getting worse" The male voice was panicky and full of concern.

"We're fine Fred. Velma's not really enjoying this much," A glance over her shoulder at the bundle on the sofa proved her point, "But we're ok. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Daph. Soon I hope. Real soon. It's not much fun having to sit here while on the other side of the city you both sit in the midst of this," He sighed and then groaned after a pause, "Sorry Daph, I have to get back on duty. Stay safe and keep Velma calm." The last remark was a long running joke. Every bang of thunder, flash of lightening and the younger girl would freeze, her fear taking hold. Storms were common, just not freak storms like the one running it's course at the present moment.

"Ok, just come home as soon as you can"

"I will. Oh, and fill everything you can with water. All the cups, pots, bath, everything you can think of. The water supply is expected to cut off soon and I don't know for how long." Daphne sighed. That meant moving around the dark house, into dark rooms and causing unnecessary noise.

"Ok, Velma and I will do that. Stay safe." With that the conversation stopped. Daphne returned to the sofa and knelt next to Velma. The younger girl looked up, fear creeping up and settling behind the soft brown eyes.

"Fred's going to be home as soon as he can. The storm will stop soon, Vel. In the meantime, we have to fill everything with water. The supply won't last and we don't know how long it will be off for." Her hand rubbed the knee that produced from the safety of the blanket.

"I know. I just hate them, Daphne" Sighing, Velma sat up straighter and stretched her weary limbs. Lying curled in a ball for hours on end without moving takes it's toll eventually.

"Come on, we don't have much time to do this. Lets get it over and done with. Besides, it will pass the time until Fred gets home" Daphne stood up with a slight smile, the mobile that still nestled in her hand was carelessly shoved into one of her pockets. Smoothing her lilac dress that she wore, she waited patiently for the younger girl. Velma climbed to her feet stiffly and adjusted the orange jumper she wore for the third time.

"Lets go then"

The two girls made their way to the kitchen first, trying to avoid walking into everything on the way. Their hands pressed against the others, only dropping contact when they reached the kitchen to grab everything that would hold water. After a few minutes, the worktops and table was littering with mugs, pots, jugs alike. With a nod of satisfaction, the two turned towards the door without a word and reluctantly climbed the stairs up to the black first floor.

"This would be more bearable if we had torches" Daphne ignored the younger girl's complains and continued to the bathroom. She was in a foul mood as it was, she didn't need Velma to voice hers. After an hour of silent, backbreaking work, almost every room was cluttered with water-filled containers. Velma stood in the middle of the kitchen once again, an audience of liquid-filled containers surrounding her. Daphne had cautiously perched herself on the edge of the dining table.

"After all that, I'm famished!"

"Tell me about it! I feel like my throat is about to close up" Velma knelt down and looked over the ocean of water. Picking up two reasonable sized cups, she passed one over to Daphne and began to replenish herself. Tossing Velma a packet of biscuits she had plucked from the only cupboard in reach, she too drained her cup dry.

"You know, the storm actually seems to be moving away. I haven't heard much lightening" Daphne was right; the time interval between the lightening bolts was gradually growing longer and longer.

"Finally. It only lasted nearly all day" Velma puffed but Daphne caught the glimmer of relief in her eyes. A silence fell over the two girls, each in deep thought. The bang of a door brought the two girls out their thoughts. A young man emerged, his blond hair ruffled from the high winds, his white shirt dripping and clinging to his chest from the bullet-like rain.

"Fred!" Daphne covered the few metres that separated them in a record time, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest; not caring about the dripping wet shirt. Velma looked equally happy to see him, jumping up from her crouched position and pulling him into a hug also.

"Hey girls," his voice as chirpy and pleasant as always, "I see you survived without me"

"Yes and we filled every container we could find to the brim with water. Should last us a good few weeks at least" They had slowly trudged into the living room, collapsing into chairs and sofas alike.

"How did you get back here so quickly?" Daphne leaned her head on Fred's shoulder. Velma grinned freely, knowing her two friends wouldn't be able to see her in the limited lighting. Over the past few weeks, she had noticed the pair becoming very attached to each other; Daphne even moved into Fred's room so her old room could become a 'guest or spare room'. At the time they all knew they hadn't fooled Velma for a second, but being the bighearted girl she is, she played along. They would tell her officially when they're ready. In the time being, Velma enjoyed watching their 'nothing-more-than-friends' manner.

"Just after I hung up from talking to you, I was told I could leave if I wanted because I live the furthest away and that they had so much staff in. Cops are getting called out almost every minute! Fallen trees, collapsed bridges, everything you could think of. it's totally madness! it's like something out of this world!"

"Wow, and here I thought it was getting better. Clearly not"

"No, the amount of lightening and thunder has lessened considerably but now it's like it's doubled in strength and power!"

Almost as if listening to the previous conversation, a flash boomed overhead, the bolt hitting down dangerously close to the house. Somewhere in the large garden the bolt struck, a large flash of blinding light and deafening bang. The three watched on through the large glass doors in horror. As the light died and noise returned to normal, the damage became visible.

"Well that was something" Fred turned back to the girls, his eyes wide with awe and fear. Daphne exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Yeah, I've never seen lightening that close. It was almost pretty" Fred chuckled at Daphne's comment. Only then did he remember Velma's fear of lightening.

"Velma, are you ok? Velma?" She was frozen, a mixture of fear and curiosity lingering in her unblinking eyes. Focusing on something outside, she slowly twisted round in her seat so she was facing the same direction as her stare.

"Velma, you're starting to worry me now. What's wrong?" Fred followed her gaze out into the dark night, searching for the cause of Velma's disturbance. He gasped when his eyes fell on the strange object. In the middle of the grass was a small ditch from where the bolt had struck, the earth in and around it singed to black, crumbling ash, smoke rising from the obviously still hot ash. It wasn't the blackened ash covered ditch that caused Fred to gasp, but what lay in the ditch. Distorted and half hidden by the smoke, it was hard to make out familiar shapes.

"Velma, wait! Are you sure that's a good idea?" Daphne's panicked tone snapped Fred out of his shock trance and back to the two girls. Velma was creeping towards the doors as silently as possible. Fred was behind her in an instant, Daphne reluctantly copied. The doors protested loudly when they were forced open, the blast of cold air almost cause the three to run back inside.

"Oh my-" Daphne couldn't continue. From a distance, it was hard to make out anything from the ton of rising smoke and misting rain but now they were much closer, it was clearer. The smoke had lessened, the rain still as misted but easier to ignore. Velma's legs carried her on their own, charging out into the freezing temperatures and heavy rainfall. It only took her a moment to register what it was that lay in the ditch and then she was running. Not caring if Fred and Daphne pursued her, she closed the gap between her and the ditch as quickly as her legs would allow. Standing metres away, her fears were confirmed. Sinking to her knees, her panicking mind fussed over what to do. In the background, she hear the other two running, they must have realised too. Looking down, she swallowed. In the ash-blackened ditch, lay a boy. An unconscious boy.

**I am seriously evil. Oh and don't think I'm strange cause this dude's naked, it will make sense in an upcoming chapter. Maybe three or four... Updates soon :)**


	2. A whole New World

**Chapter 2 - A whole New World**

**Chapter two already? I knew I said I'd update more often but I never though THIS often! Oh well :) This chapter was finished like last week but I couldn't log on here :/ Fanfiction hates me. A lot. So this is basically going to explain someof the things that were left open in the first chapter. Not all, much some :D WHO HAS SEEN THE AVENGERS? What. A. Fricking. Epic. Film. So funny, a lot of action, loads of hotties, yeah that's a great film :3 My wee Woofus :'3 **

His eyes opened with a groan, only to be squeezed shut against the offending light. Gradually, as his eyes adjusted, they opened again. He took in his position, lying on his back, his arms by his side and legs straight. Looking around him, confusion and fear filled his heart. A plain yet messy room; dull purple walls that were peeling, worn tattered purple floor that looked quite soft, a few sets of dusty, tall boxes that looked grey from the dust that engulfed them. Looking down, the white sheet that covered his body and the soft feeling behind his thumping head calmed him. At least he knew what they were. His mind reeled, trying to recall how he winded up in such a strange place with such strange things. All over the floor, scattered everywhere, small and large objests. Some held very odd and peculiar shapes and colours. Curiosity finally drove him to move. Lifting his head slightly, he slowly tried to flip onto one side, a dull pain growing in his neck and flowing down into every inch of his body. After what seemed hours of pain and struggle, he finally gave in. Sighing in frustration, he flopped back down. He started to lift his arm but the immense pain stopped him. A cry escaped his throat before he could stop it, doubling over as he gasped. Cradling his arm, his face a mask of pain. Noises stirred outside the room, growing in volume. Voices formed, three he guessed. The door creaked and he looked up from his curled position.

"You're awake!" It was a female.

Although he couldn't see her from the mountain of white sheet, he started summing her up as a threat. Small maybe, but pretty strong. Misunderstood as a weakling. They were the dangerous ones. The mountain moved and a face came in view. He hadn't been too far off, small in height, medium build so probably not too weak but maybe strong was too generous. Her hair fell to her shoulders, perfectly straight and a dark brown shade. On her nose sat ridiculously strange black lines, forming a straight edged ring round each of her eyes and joining in the middle. Two thicker black lines trailed back towards her ears, hidden by her hair. Another strange female joined her friend, more weary though. Her hair fell longer, a bright fire of red that waved down passed her shoulders. A funny-looking, purple, shiny object sat on her head, the ends hiding in her hair. A purple tint formed about her eyes which grew when she blinked. Slightly taller than the first female, she was thinner, weaker more likely. The last one to approach him was the biggest threat. A male, the tallest one and the biggest build. His light hair was extremely short, just reaching his ears in certain areas. He was plain, nothing out of the ordinary, except the threat he felt towards him.

"Hey. I'm Velma" The small female with the black lines on her face smiled, "And this is Daphne," She gestured to the taller female with the fire hair, "and this is Fred" The Threat.

"Where is this?" His voice was hollow and raspy. At his words, the Threat moved his head to the side and one of his eyes narrowed, but it didn't look threatening. Just strange and quite interesting.

"New York. There was a terrible storm and you, well, the way I seen it looked like you fell from the sky or something" The Fire-Female nodded, a nervous laugh ending her statement.

"I did? When did this happen to be?" He would have to be careful. He wasn't planning to let them know anything about him until he knew if he could trust them. Is was the Female-with-the-black-lines-on-her-face's turn to make the strange movement with her head and eye.

"About three days ago. You've been out cold since you landed in our garden. We thought you were dead" She shook slightly as she spoke, clearly not liking the subject.

"Garden? What is this garden?" That brought all three up short. Exchanging looks, the male finally spoke to him.

"Do you mind me asking you a few things?" He narrowed his eyes slightly and the corner of his lips flared.

"Only if I return questions back" More odd looks. He was starting to become confused and more worried. Why did they look at each other like that? Did they understand him? They did speak quite differently from him.

"Don't wear him out. Fred. He's just woken up so he's still to recover a lot. He might still have concussion"

"Concussion? What is concussion?" Looks again.

"What's your name?" That was simple. He drew his head up as high as he could in this weak position.

"Norville. Norville the Magnificent" Looks. The Female-with-the-black-lines-on-her-face's eyes widened as he spoke. He was getting annoyed at the constant funny looks.

"My first ask. Why do you humans look at each other and move you head and eye in a strange way? Is that how you communicate with others from your world?"

"Humans?" The Threat, Fred, if he remembers right, gaped down at him. "Are you an alien?" His face lit up. Norville felt his head and eye move. These humans are influencing me!

"Alien? What is Alien?" Fred sighed and muttered something that sounded like 'obviously not'.

"_Your_ world?" The fire-Female, Daphne? Velma? Sat down heavily on the worn floor.

"Yes, your world. What, do you believe this to be my world?"

"Where is your world? Or what, should I say?" The small Female-with-the-black-lines-on-her-face pulled an odd looking stool towards him and sat down. Fire-Female copied her. Norville hesitated. He really should be telling these humans freely about him but yet again, it was fun to confuse them and see their looks.

"Olympus. My world is Olympus" He smiled proudly.

"Oh my god! It is you!"

"Velma?" The Fire-Female made the Look again.

"Don't you see Daphne?" She turned herself round, "it's him! From the myth! It has to be! His name's Norville and he's from Olympus! He's the one who outwitted the Minotaur and-" Norville gasped silently. This Velma-Female knew about his encounter with the Minotaur!

"Why do you talk of the Minotaur and I? How did you come to hear of this?" Velma turned towards him, She stood up and took a step in his direction. Automatically, Norville edged away, using his arm as he did so. He cried out again and collapsed forward. Velma was at his side in an instance. Gently she moved her finger back and forward over his forehead and hushed him.

"You got hurt really badly in your crash. You broke your arm and when I found out, you were covered in blood and bruises. We managed to wash most of it off but you don't seem to be healing well" Her voice was quiet and calming. Again, He lifted his head up to look at her.

"That is due to lack of ambrosia" His voice shook and only then did he realise just how weak he actually was.

"Ambrosia? What is that?" Fred moved closer so Norville could see him. He moved slowly though, Norville was grateful. He wasn't too sure if he could take anymore pain from his arm.

"That is our food source. Our healing powers."

"I don't get it" Fred shook his head. Norville groaned in frustration. "Sorry, um, Norville. I just don't believe this. I thought Olympus was just a big myth." He took Norville's silence as confusion, "A myth is a story made up for children."

"You thought I was 'made up'?" Fred could tell by his voice he was hurt. Physically and mentally. He felt sorry for him suddenly. Gently, so not to hurt his frail body, he patted his knee which he could just make out from the different shapes he made in the sheet.

"Sorry buddy. I didn't mean that" For the first time, he smiled at him, a true gesture of kindness. Norville glanced up at him. The threat he felt towards this male suddenly melted away. He seen the true male kneeling in front of him, the male that wanted to help him. He didn't want to harm him. He returned the smile, and he meant it.

"What is ambrosia like? If we could get that, then you can heal and then we can help you get home" Daphne smiled and nodded at Norville who smiled at the kindness. He felt mean and heartless for thinking so low of these humans. They did want to help. Theses three were nothing like what the other Olympians had described.

"Ambrosia is nice. It comes from our trees. We can make it out of the leaves or if we are fortunate, it will be made for us by the trees. I have heard of it as being named Nectar before"

"Oh, that's like honey! So ambrosia is basically sweet things. That should be easy enough to get" Fred sighed in relief. He was expecting so foreign food that would be almost impossible to get hold of.

"We'll get to work on that. For now, Norville, you need to rest. Get some sleep and when you wake up, we'll have lots of food for you" Almost as if she commanded him, his eyes started to feel heavy. Managing to blurt out his thanks before the darkness enclosed around him.

Xx

As the days went by, Norville grew stronger and stronger. Two days since the four meet officially, they all were meet by a pleasant surprise. Carrying a large tray of sugary goods; cakes, sweets, chocolates, Velma made her way towards the spare room which Norville was inhabiting. Using her elbow to awkwardly open the door, she couldn't help but gawk at the sight that met her eyes. The bed was empty, Norville cautiously standing near the window, his hand slowly brushed the blinds that hung. On contact with the obviously strange objects to him, he jerked his hand away, before repeating the process again. His once frail body now replaced by masses of muscle and he seemed to have grown slightly. Maybe that was because he was simply standing. No wonder his name had Magnificent at the end, she thought, he truly looks that!

"I see you feel much better" Velma regained her thoughts and came back to the present. She placed the tray on the bed and joined him at the window.

"Yes. Thanks to you and the other humans. You have my very sincere thanks" He bowed his head slightly.

"My pleasure. Umm, I think we need to find you some clothes. You can't exactly walk around like that" She tittered nervously, focusing her eyes on his face. Norville looked down as if noticing for the first time his bare body.

"What are clothes?"

"This," She pointed to her jumper and shirt, "Pieces of cloth and fabric that covers your body. People in my world don't walk around naked. Do they in Olympus? In the myths I think they wore robes"

"Oh yes, we wear robes. Mine just got destroyed-" He stopped himself before he went any further. He had revealed a lot about himself, a bit too much. He couldn't reveal what he really was, it was too early for that. He still wasn't sure if he could trust them fully. Yes, they had helped him, and probably saved his life. The stories from fellow Olympians, however, still lingered at the back of his mind. This could all be an act.

"Destroyed? Were you fighting?" Both turned at Fred's voice. He walked towards him, eyes burning into Norville's. Looking at the Olympian, he was tall, very tall. Fred only reached his shoulders, if he were lucky. He was lanky, skinny yet tall. It was hard to imagine someone like him in a fight.

"Yes. That is why I am here. Olympus is under attack." As if remembering. His eyes grew. In a movement so quick Fred or Velma's human eyes couldn't follow, Norville turned round and grabbed Velma's arms.

"Nirads! Does your world have Nirads?" His voice was urgent and frightened. His eyes dilated and wide. Velma gasped in deep breaths from the shooting pain from her arms where his deadly grip lay.

"No, I don't know what they even are!" She sounded like she was pleading. Fred bit his lip, he hadn't meant to upset Norville.

"Any strange attacks? By strange looking beings? Tall, black, four arms" He turned his head to look at Fred for a split second before looking back at Velma.

"Not that I'm aware of, no" At these words, Norville relaxed. He released his grip on Velma and stood up straight.

"Good. They haven't found your world yet. Or me. We have to keep it that way."

"Norville, what are nirads? And why are they after you?" Fred picked up one of the pastries that lay on the untouched tray and nibbled at the edges.

"Nirads comes from a different world from me, and you. They are you're worst night-thought," Velma blinked. By now, she was used to Norville's unfamiliar speech pattern but every so often, another word would appear and she would be confused all over again, "They stand high, higher you Fred, and they are dark, like their souls. Their only aim is to kill, and somehow, they had gained access to Olympus. They came, destroying everything as they did. Killing Olympians, Apollo, Mercury, Paelen. Dead. I was sent to your world, to find help. To save the Flame and find the Child of Vesta. That is Olympus' only chance of surviving this dark time." The pain was obvious in Norville's eyes and voice. Whatever these Nirads were, they were destroying his home. Velma hugged the quivering Olympian, overcome by sadness and sympathy. He seemed surprised, but didn't say anything. He just placed his hand on hers.

"Norville, I'm so sorry. We'll help you. We'll help you find this Child Of Vesta and save Olympus" He didn't say anything, but his hand squeezed hers and he smiled.

"What is the Flame? And a Child of Vesta?" Fred questioned.

"The Flame is Olympus' power. If that is destroyed by the Nirads, Olympus will die, Olympians too. That is what gives us power. That is why I was hurt so badly. The Child of Vesta is our only hope. This Child will make a sacrifice to the Flame and Olympus will live"

"So that's how you fell from the sky. You must have come through a portal of something" Daphne's sudden voice made them all jump.

"Yes, the Solar Stream. That is what connects both our worlds" Letting go of Velma, he turned round to face Daphne. Remembering Olympus' current state made him realise that he had no choice but to trust these humans. They would help him and maybe even help to restore his world. The four fell silent. It was then Norville realised the sheets. Patches of red and black, mostly black littered the white. Daphne caught him looking and looked at the sheets herself. She cringed.

"Gross! Why is that black?"

"Nirad blood. The red would be mine"

"….Nirad….?" Velma giggled. Placing her hand on Daphne's shoulder, she guided her towards the door.

"I'll explain later. Fred, can you give Norville clothes please? Then we'll get to work right away"

**Update soon :3 Woofus :')**


	3. NightFall

**Chapter 3 - NightFall**

**Chapter 3 has landed :) This was pretty fun to write, a bit hard as well though. For those that wonder... wait, I'll explain at the end. I'll ruin it all if I say now ;) So anyway, after this one I'll be working on Sweet Dreams again (An Avengers FF) then back to Bloodlust. Got a wee system going here :D Only about two weeks left of school till summer! WOO! Ok, I now command you all to read :D Reviews welcome and I promise to start answering them from now on.**

* * *

Norville continued to grew stronger and stronger, much to the three teens amazement. He no longer stayed in the room he had first woken up in, but proceeded to moving around the house during the day. Everything fascinated him, from simple objects like mobiles to the microwave-the others took great interest and amusement in what him interact with foreign objects. Everyone was on high alert, watching every news report for any signs of Nirad sightings. So far, they had been lucky. Luck, however, never lasts long.

Norville sat outside, the ditch he had created still visible even with the cover Fred had draped over the black hole. He currently wore a lime green t-shirt, too short yet too baggy. The trousers weren't any better. The denim material reached his ankles and no more while around his thighs it hung loosely. Velma sat with him, contently reading her book. In his hand, Norville twisted and twirled something Velma had named a pen. He was intrigued by the noise it made when he pushed his thumb against the top. Daphne frequently glanced in amusement from the kitchen window. The sun was setting, nightfall had always been Norville's favourite time of the day. He loved the peace of the dark and the occasional call of a night creature. New York held very interesting nightfalls. This nightfall was different from the others. Norville was on edge, his back ridged and eyes weary, the pen forgotten about. His senses flashing like a warning in his head, something oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Velma noticed his change in behaviour and glanced up, lowered her book slightly.

"Are you ok?"

He heard but didn't react. The strange smells and sounds were growing closer and stronger. Coming from the direction of the trees that were very closer together and stood not too far from where the two sat. His name being called. The tone of voice quite frantic now. Another presence behind him, Daphne. Yet another closely behind. Fred. A slight pressure on his shoulder. He ignored it. Eyes boring into the darkening tree cover, his body quaking in anticipation. He could feel it inside him, ready to act. He smiled to himself, remembering what Velma had told him about what she believed about him. She wasn't wrong of course, but he didn't want to reveal what he was to them too soon. He was a bit shocked at the amount humans knew about various Olympians, himself included. Looked like now is the right time to show it.

"Get in the house" His voice was low but audible. No movement.

"Humans, get to cover now. Something is coming. I fear it to be the Nirads" As he spoke, he rose to his feet. Quickly and surprisingly calm, he walked into the house, ushering the three confused and slightly frightened teenagers in behind him.

"What are you going to do?" Fred was panicking now. He had seen, out the corner of his eye, trees rustling.

"Defend my humans." Velma gaped. Her theory had been dismissed by Norville, but now she was having doubts. Was he covering it up? Or just acting coincidently? She opened her mouth but whatever she was about to say, died in her throat. The trees burst into life. Shadows, large numbers, ran full speed towards them. Behind her, she heard something growl.

Wait, growl?

She turned round. With a cry she fell backwards, eyes wide and terrified. Daphne mirrored her reaction, also falling back and away from the sight. Fred froze, his breath coming in uneven gasps.

It stood even taller that Norville, on all fours. It's head reminded Velma of that of a wolves. Red blazing eyes focused on the incoming creatures. Pointed ears pinned back in warning. Lips pulled back and showing ever one of the knife-like teeth, all contained in what appeared to be a snout. At the end of each thick, strong legs, ridiculously large paws sat, the size of dinner plates. They held large sharp claws, similar to an eagle's talons. Dark brown fur covered the whole creature, only adding to the sense of power. It was huge, Velma barely reached the top of it's leg. Despite it's appearance, she didn't feel threatened by it. The overall appearance was similar to that of a wolf, but the eagle-like talons at the end of each paw, paws that moved and worked quite like human hands. A long thick horse's tail twitched gently in warning. Velma stared at the beast's side, convinced she seen odd movement. Clumps of fur covered an area of it's side. On closer look, they didn't look like clumps, more like feathers. As if seeing Velma's confusion expression and explaining, large, feathered wings unfolded from each of it's sides. Raising them high in the air in a threatening manner, the teenagers were able to get a closer look. The arm of the wing was black, the very top few feathers that produced out the arm black also. As the wing feather grew further away from the arm, the colour faded to the dark brown of the fur, the very bottom feathers merging well with the fur. Velma realised that her height was probably the length of one wing. Looking at the magnificent creature, it was beautiful, and deadly all the same. At first glance, this was obviously a creature from Olympus. Only then did Velma realise the shredded material scattered on the floor.

The first Nirad approached. Shrieking terribly, it raised each of it's four arms and flashing the weapons they held threateningly. The beast, or whatever it was, leapt forward and crashed into the black shadow. Mouth open, talons flashing, teeth bared and glistening with snake's venom, they fought. Nirads flew in all directions, screaming and shrieking. The beast was doing similar, roaring and snarling. It lashed out with talons, swiping and kicking, snapped with teeth, battered and beat with wings. Even with all it's advantages, size, strength, the beast was outnumbered and few Nirads slide by. Advancing on the teenagers. Fred grabbed whatever he could. A knife. Holding it up so it could see, he stood in front of the cowering girls. The Nirads lashed out, Fred jumped back and drove the knife straight into the oncoming arm. The only reaction Fred gained was the shaking of the arm to free it from the knife. He swallowed and backed up. It appeared that nothing else, other that the beast itself, could do any damage. Often, when the beast got a good swipe at a Nirad would it gain a satisfying scream. A similar reaction occurred when it sunk it's glistening teeth into the oncoming attackers.

One minute the Nirad was there, metres away from the teenagers and going in for the kill, the next it was gone, screaming in agony on the floor at their feet. The beast whirled round, looking directly at Velma. She gasped. Although it's eyes were red, she seen the intelligence and something familiar. In a strangely human-like gesture, the beast lifted a paw and placed it on her shoulder. Gently it pushed her in the direction of the living room.

"Go. Now. While you have the time. I will catch up with you all. I promise. Run fast from here. And stay away from view." The voice coming from the beast's mouth was Norville's voice. None of them could move. She had been right.

"W-w-what about t-the Nirads?" Norville smiled, a low rumble in his deep muscular chest which Velma could only hope was laughter. He folded his wings against him, the upper side darker than the lighter created the perfect camouflage when folded.

"Do not worry about me. I am Olympus' greatest warrior. They are few numbers attacking us here. I will be perfectly fine. Now go. I will follow you when it is yet again safe." Slowly he placed his head on Daphne's chest and pushed her along with Velma.

Faint noises caught his attention. Ears swivelling round, eyes following. The attack was still on. With a glance behind to make sure the humans were out of the room, he charged forward again into the monsters.

Velma was beyond panicking. She had guessed that was Norville so that didn't surprise her. Much. It was the fear of him being injured again. They didn't have the time for him to heal like the first time. Racing through the living room, she flew up the stairs, despite the protesting shouts from Daphne. Like a human whirlwind, she booked it into Fred's room and yanked open the first drawer she could. Grabbing numerous numbers of shirts and trousers, supplies that she thought would come in handy. Logic told her they couldn't come back here for a while anyway. The Nirads had found them, it would be stupid to return. She raced out and back down the stairs, almost colliding with Fred.

"Come on! We have to leave now."

"What are they for?" He pointed to the bag slunk over her shoulder.

"He's going to need something to wear when he finds us isn't he? And we'll need stuff too. We can come back here." By now the three had left the house, sprinting into the streets.

"Good point. Where should we go? We need to stay out of sight, remember?" Daphne panted in between breaths.

"The park! That's huge and got loads of trees! We can hide in there." They changed direction slightly and ran as fast as they could to the park.

**Just realised that was pretty short... sorry :( Anyway, Norville. He is NOT a werewolf. Bloodlust has nothing to do with this! I seen a picture (can't remember where but if I remember, I'll find it and show you exactly what he should be XD) and it was like a flying wolf, with wings, horse tail, and basically how I described in the chapter. It was from a myth or story and I think it may have been a god... Anyhow, the main point is, NO WEREWOLF. Ok, you are free to leave now ^^ Reviews welcome and I will update after the next Bloodlust :)**

**PieceOfMyHeart**

**And may the odds be ever in your favour**


End file.
